minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuban Wars
The Cuban War, also known as WWXII, was one of the largest wars on the server, between The Caribbean Union(And Allies) and West Africa(and Allies). After a week of buildup, and isolated skirmishes in Cuba, War broke out between the two nations. Most of the server took sides and entered combat (Blocks Policy). This war lasted from 8/20/ to 8/23, with the major fighting on 8/23. Review from Caribbean Union: Wednesday, 8/20: Ivory Coastian Player 7_17builderS comes to Havana on routine global inspection(moderator). 7_17BuilderS attempts to kill Havana Mayor Au4 using airstrikes inside the city, but ensuing gunfight leaves 7_17builderS killed 5 times, and Au4 dead once. Threats are exchanged, with 7_17builderS saying "idc" to a direct threat to stay off Cuba. Thursday, 8/21: 7_17builderS returns to Cuba with Pittsburgian Player AbsurdAJ. 7_17builderS is shot by Au4, AbsurdAJ leaves, to stay neutral. Harsh Threats again exchanged, Multiple Inquiries into the purpose of the visit are posed by Au4, but the only response given by 7_17builderS is "Wait and See". Hostilities continue, cold war escalates. Friday, 8/22: 7_17builderS claims an outpost in Cuba, while blast mining the surface with TNT. His justification for this is "I need to protect myself from youAu4" Cuban Player robertlemon secedes from Havana to support 7_17builderS Tense diplomatic standoff ensues, no shots fired by either side. Saturday, 8/23: Newfoundland player GA1109 seceded from the Caribbean Union. Conflict in Cuba escalates into War: Major Players in WWXII: Carribean_Union Alliance: * Au4(Havana) * xCodeNameEagle(Managua) * JDVcrafter(Iceland) * TheCarlagas(Karakorum) Ivory_Coast Alliance: * 7_17builderS(yamosoukro) * GA1109(Newfoundland) * Cdogger320(?) ---- First Battle of Cuba: The 2 armies amass at the former point of 7_17builderS's blast mining in a Havana Claimed outpost. Multiple shots fired by both sides, casualties exceed 25. Multiple Bazooka Shots fired, putting much of the landscape on fire. Caribbean Alliance begins construction of Field Fort I. <><><>Caribbean Victory<><><> Second Battle of Cuba: Caribbean Field Fort I is almost finished... Multiple Air landings by Ivory Coast Soldiers reported, as Caribbean Soldiers Attempt to clear the fort of invaders. Player 7_17builderS claims the island of Jamaica for Town Yamoussoukro, no fort constructed. 7_17Builder Places Ghast spawners on a tree nearby to the Field Fort I, in an attempt to kill of the Caribbean soldiers. The tree is felled, and 7_17builder Killed. Ivory Coast Soldiers begin destroying the surrounding countryside with TNT, creating huge blast holes. Although suffering heavy casualties, the Caribbean Alliance drives the Ivory Coastians from Cuba. <><><>Caribbean Victory<><><> First Battle of Mali: The Caribbean Army goes on an offensive, claiming an outpost north of Yamoussoukro, in Mali. 7_17builderS recruits moderator Cdogger320 to aid in driving back the Caribbean army. Mongolia and TheCarlagas Join the Caribbean Alliance to help defeat the Ivory Coast. Cdogger320 and 7_17builderS use developed weapons, such as harrier strikes and airstrikes to try exterminate the Caribbean horde, but fail. A strong Caribbean base is established, and cdogger320 and 7_17builder retreat. END OF THE WAR After returning from a short hiatus, Lead Caribbean Commanders Au4 and xCodeNameEagle are informed the war is over. There were no discussions, negotiations, or opinions stated by either commander in the cease-fire agreement. The Cuban Rebel robertlemon created fake dialogue to end the war with an Ivory Coast Victory. Cuba was destroyed, with miles of land burning and/or blown up, forests/coasts destroyed. No compensation has been made by the Ivory Coast, as no Negotiations have been made either. This led to a collapse of the Caribbean Union and the Caribbean Migration to the Central Asia and the formation of the Timurid Federation. Review From WAWIB ---- The Republic of Côte d'Ivoire has failed at establishing a trade system in the CU. 7_17builderS wanted to start a trade system with the CU but couldn't because of Havana's lack of communications with the Côte d'Ivoire government. Instead of planning communicating with 7_17builderS he decided to assassinate the president of the Côte d'Ivoire over and over. 7_17builderS set an outpost to protect him self (Au didn't want to hear any of this he kept killing me) He used the so called "Admin Explosives" (just TNT -_- dude we have a creeper farm and the Sahara to the north) where uncalled for and the Côte d'Ivoire is sorry for that. The airstrikes where to keep Au a way from 7_17builderS. We believe all of this is because the CU failed to communicate with the Côte d'Ivoire. 7_17builderS says "The once beautiful CU has fallen i'm very disappointed with president Xcodenameagle because the president was willing to help the CU gov fix this" Au says "you screwed the CU now Screw off" Now the CU gov has deleted the CU. The WAWIB is has seen may towns fail but we saw hope in the CU. 7_17builderS says "Like I said But in a lot of the towns we saw unstable leaders and we will talk to there governments about this and away to fix this." This is what happens to nations we wanted to help fix this but now we hope Ecumenical_Empire doesn't fall. Category:Event Category:Old World Category:Wars